


The Movies

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji goes with Eriko to see a movie. He ends up finding it kinda unsettling.





	The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Eriko and Reiji are still a friendship possibility that is, like, not at all explored really. So I had to write more about them... I keep thinking about their possible friendship and it's just good.

Reiji wasn’t sure when or how he’d gotten dragged into going to a movie with Eriko, but… Well, there he was, being dragged into the theater on a Sunday by a very excited Eriko. Based off just how excited she was and how hard she was pulling on his wrist, Reiji had to guess it was some sort of horror movie.

“So, Kirishima…” He rubbed his wrist when they finally sat in their seats, concessions that Eriko insisted they get on their laps. “What movie are we here to see exactly?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Eriko frowned. “Maybe I forgot to… But it’s supposed to be the most terrifying movie of the year! Apparently it’s highly accurate to the mythos of the creatures that appear, so I wanted to see it!”

“That so…?” Reiji did his best not to grimace. This was not his idea of a fun time, but…

“Yes! Thank you for coming, Reiji. It’s always more fun with friends! I asked the others, but they were all busy…” She frowned a bit. “Naoya could almost come, but something came up…”

Reiji pat her shoulder. “...That doesn’t matter now, right? At least one person was able to come along…?”

“You’re right…!” Eriko perked up a bit and gave him a smile. “Though I should have asked how you handle horror… If it’s too scary feel free to hold my hand!”

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to talk to me like I’m some little kid.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, it’s a habit thanks to my little sisters.” Eriko put a hand to her mouth and shook her head. “But really, the offer stands in case you end up unsettled by something.”

Reiji shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

But he wasn’t fine. It wasn’t even a half hour into the movie when the special effects started to freak him out. The creatures didn’t look like humans  _ or  _ like the creatures everyone had had to deal with recently… They were just sort of a creepy middle ground that made Reiji sick to his stomach.

He wasn’t even sure what was happening in the movie at this point, some people were being stalked by one of the creatures or something… He couldn’t focus on what was being  _ said _ , however, eyes glued to the disturbing creature…

Reiji wanted to get up, walk out of the theater right then and there and just wait for Eriko outside… But she was kind of gripping his sleeve with a lot more strength than he expected her to have, eyes wide and full of excitement as she stared at the screen. Maybe he should’ve expected this, coming to this kinda movie with a girl like her…

So he’d just have to settle for trying to block out what was going on on screen. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and, without really thinking about it, buried his face in Eriko’s shoulder. He’d usually do this when there was something he didn’t want to see while watching television with his mother… But, well, his mother wasn’t there right now.

At least Eriko didn’t seem to mind (if she even noticed it). Still, he might try to throw her an apology when it was all over. He was pretty sure someone randomly burying their face in your shoulder wasn’t fun.

For now though, he would just try and block out the sound so he wouldn’t get curious enough to look over and get uncomfortable all over again. If he missed something worthwhile, he was sure Eriko would recap it for him later.

“Reiji…” Eriko pat his head. “The movie is over, you can look now.”

He blinked a few times as he pulled his head away from her shoulder. Really? It hadn’t felt like it’d been that long. “...Sorry about that, Kirishima.”

She gave a small laugh. “Now, now! Don’t be silly, if you were that scared I have no reason to be angry at you.”

“I wasn’t scared!” Reiji shook his head. “The special effects were just creepy! I couldn’t look at it…”

“Is that so…?” Eriko tilted her head to the side. “Alright, well I promise not to tell anyone you were unsettled, then.”

“You don’t have to do that. Who cares if someone knows?”

Eriko blinked. “Do you want Brown to hear about it?”

Reiji paused. “...On second thought, do keep it quiet. Thanks.”

“I can do that!” Eriko giggled as she stood up. “But the day is still young, Reiji! Let’s go do something else, something you want to do.”

“If you’re trying to make up for the fact I didn’t end up watching most of the movie, don’t.” Reiji rubbed his neck. “Not your fault I didn’t like the special effects--”

“Reiji…” Eriko moved in front of him, trapping him in his seat with her arms. “I never said it was because of that! I just want to spend more time with my friends… And I know the least about you…”

Reiji looked away and scoffed. “Fine, but you’re gonna get bored soon enough, Kirishima.”

Eriko straightened as Reiji stood, doing his best to not spill his uneaten popcorn. “I’m not so sure, Reiji. You don’t know much about me, either.”

“...That’s fair.” He shrugged and pat Eriko’s shoulder before heading for the door. “But still, I’m gonna be right on this.”

Eriko followed after him with a smile. “I think you’re getting into the spirit of things, Reiji.”

“You’re imagining things, Kirishima.” He shook his head. “That or you don’t wanna admit I’m right.”

“We won’t know who’s right until we’re finished with whatever activity you pick!”

“I should just pick the most boring thing I can think of to make sure I’m right, then, huh?”

“Reiji!”

“Calm down, it was a joke.”


End file.
